(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for operating a system in a cellular mobile communication system, and particularly, to an apparatus for operating a system in a cellular mobile communication system using a high-frequency band.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Methods for providing against an explosive increase of mobile traffic in a mobile communication system generally include three types. A first type is to increase spectrum efficiency of a frequency, a second type is to increase used frequencies, and a third type is to compactificate a small cell.
In the case of the second type, since a frequency to be used as the existing cellular frequency is insufficient, development of a new technology for using a high-frequency band (e.g., mmWave) which is not used as mobile communication in the mobile communication system is required. However, when the high frequency is used, attenuation of the high frequency by an obstacle is very much larger as compared with a frequency used in the existing mobile communication, and as a result, it is considered that the high frequency is used for backhaul in a line-of-sight (LOS) environment, but the high frequency has been handled as a frequency which it is difficult to use in a cellular mobile communication system in which communication should be available even in a non-LOS (NLOS) environment.